Faterealife seihai
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Siapa sangka buku yang Tetsu ambil disebuah kuil tua menariknya masuk terlibat dalam Perang Cawan Suci! Kehidupannya yang normal pun berakhir disini. Bagaimana ia bertahan? Apakah ia bisa memenangkan cawan suci


"Ya anak-anak pelajaran kita akhiri sampai sini." Helaan napas lega keluar dari beberapa siswa yang kini bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekolah, sang guru sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kelas. Tak terkecuali dengan pemeran utama kita, ia kini sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Bye-bye Tetsu~" Ia menatap gerombolan gadis-gadis yang melambaikan tanggannya di dekat pintu.

"Bye bye." Balasnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun, iapun berdiri meninggalkan kelas dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Seharusnya begitu. Namun kakinya tak melangkah membawanya menuju rumahnya. Tak tahu mengapa ia malah terhenti di sebuah kuil tua yang berada di tengah hutan.

"Eh? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyanya, namun entah kenapa setelah tiba disini ia malah jadi penasaran dan akhirnya memasuki kuil tersebut. Kuil yang sangat besar dan lebar, dengan lantai kayu reot yang ketika diinjak mengeluarkan suara decitan.

Ia memasuki beberapa ruangan—dimana salah satunya terdapat semacam lingakaran sihir besar dan sebuah kipas yang tampak sangat tua, ia melihat kipas tersebut.

"Lambang ini kan? Lambang keluarga Oda! Kenapa bisa ada disini— kalau ku ambil apa aku akan mendapat kutukan ya?" Ia berandai-andai sendiri lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkan itu disana lalu pergi kembali menyusuri kuil.

Tak terasa ia telah berada di ruangan utama kuil tersebut, disana tampak patung budha yang sangat besar dan berlapis emas namun hal yang membuatnya mendekat bukan itu melainkan sebuah buku tua yang tergeletak di depan patung itu.

"Buku apa ini?" gumamnya mengambil buku itu, membukanya sebentar.

"Ini bacaannya apa?!" Teriaknya kaget, ia tak bisa membaca tulisan yang berada di buku itu—namun meskipun begitu rasa penasaran membuatnya tersenyum jahil.

"Kubawa pulang tak apa kan? Boamat ama kutukan." ujarnya entah pada siapa, iapun memasukan buku itu ke dalam tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kuil itu.

.

.

.

Seharusnya sih begitu, namun karena ia lupa tadi lewat mana saja jadi ia malah tersesat di kuil itu.

"Kenapa kuil ini besar sekali, sialan!" umpatnya sambil terus menyelusuri kuil—tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan entah dari mana. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju asal suara. Dan ia melihat ada dua orang manusia—yang kini menatapnya.

"I—ini... Oi apa yang kalian lakukan?! Ini kuil tua kau tau! Warisan!" protesnya karena bagian kuil yang meledak itu hangus tak bersisa.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya salah satu gadis berseragam SMA—dari sekolah yang berbeda darinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tetsu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas tersebut.

 _Apa gadis itu mengincar buku yang kini berada di tasku ini._

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Kuroko Tetsuragi." Gumamnya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Apa kau akan membunuhku? Tanegashima Riko-san?" Tanyanya dengan senyum sinisnya—namun ada sedikit takut yang tersirat di wajah tersebut.

"Serahkan apa yang ada di dalam tasmu itu—Kuroko Tetsuragi, apabila kau memang datang dari sana kau pasti mengambil buku itu..." Tetsu hanya bisa menatapnya tajam—ya memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu—Riko namun ia malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"He—aku tak mau... karena aku merasa kau akan menggunakan buku ini untuk hal yang buruk..." Riko menatapnya kesal lalu ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang lainnya, seorang gadis yang kini tampak melayang dengan pakaian aneh, kosplay mungkin? Siapa tahu.

"Jika kau tak ingin menyerahkannya akan aku ambil secara paksa, serang dia, _Caster_."

"Baiklah~" Ia menjauh dari sana membuat Tetsu sedikit bingung, namun ia menyadari gadis berpakaian penyihir di belakangnya mulai membuat bola api dari tongkat sihirnya, saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya.

"A—apa-apaan ini?! Dan apa tadi ia bilang _caster_? _Caster_? Apa jangan-jangan ini _Seihai Sensou*_?" serunya sambil berusaha untuk menghindari bola-bola api yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

"Heh? Kau baru sadar sekarang? Iya ini _Seihai Sensou... Seihai Sensou_ telah dimulai—dan di dalam buku yang kau pegang itu, terdapat rahasia dari _Seihai Sensou._ " Jawab Riko. Dengan kekagetan yang memuncak, Tetsu terus berlari berusaha menjauh. Bola-bola api itu selalu meluncur tanpa henti, membakar hampir semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

" _Seihai Sensou...?_ Serius? _"_ gumamnya penuh ketakutan. Namun ia berusaha agar tetap tenang.

"Ha? Apa-apaan itu? _Seihai Sensou_ katamu?! Jangan bercanda?! Kau pikir ini _Fate/Series_ apa? Wibu lu!" Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut Tetsu, sementara gadis itu tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan _caster_ ini menurutmu apa? Mana bisa orang normal melakukan hal ini bukan? Inilah _Seihai Sensou_ —perang antara _master_ dan _servant_ yang sebenarnyabenar-benar ada!" Mendecih pelan ia lalu terus berlari meski sebenarnya napasnya sudah hampir habis—sampai akhirnya ia tak menyadari bahwa _caster_ tersebut telah memasang sihir kayu yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh dengan tak elitnya dan bola api yang sudah siap akan menyerangnya.

Melirik ke sampingnya, ia melihat ruangan yang familiar untuknya. Ruangan yang tadi ia masuki—ruangan dengan lingkaran sihir yang besar dan sebuah kipas. Dia mengumpat dalam hati—apa yang ia bisa lakukan disaat genting begini? Kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh tadi dan sekarang ia tak punya senjata. Menatap kesal bola api yang kini mengarah kepadanya. Apa ini kutukan—kutukan karena ia sudah mengambil buku itu?

"Apa aku akan mati..."

 _Mati? Aku?_

 _Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan bisa bersekolah di universitas yang aku inginkan..._

 _Pada akhirnya aku akan mati—karena_ Seihai Sensou?

"Jangan bercanda..." ia berusaha berdiri, namun tak bisa karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Mana mungkin..."

 _Siapapun..._

"Mana mungkin aku mati di tempat begini—MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBIARKANKU MATI DISINI!"

 _Siapapun tolong aku!_

 _Aku tak ingin mati!_

Selang beberapa detik ia merasa ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya, sehingga ia harus menutup matanya. Waktu berlalu dan iapun memberanikan diri membuka matanya—apapun tak terjadi, kecuali seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian perang.

"Eh?"

"Apa? Dia memanggil _servant_?" Kata Riko itu kaget, Tetsu yang kaget juga melihat ke ruangan yang ada di sampingnya—jangan-jangan yang tadi itu lingkaran sihir pemanggil? Apa ia baru saja mengaktifkannya.

"Jangan bilang yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah... Oda Nobunaga?" Riko semakin terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tetsu.

"Iya... Akulah Oda Nobunaga." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Tetsu.

"Oda Nobunaga katamu?" Tanya Riko kaget, sementara Tetsu kembali tertawa—namun kali ini tertawanya agak sedikit menyeramkan.

" _Archer Class_ Yahooooooo! Dengan ini kemungkinan untuk aku bisa selamat sedikit bertambah." Serunya, Riko mulai mundur perlahan lalu—

" _Caster!_ Untuk sekarang kita mundur! Musuh melakukan pemanggilan—kita takkan menang—dan untukmu Tetsuragi, aku tak akan kalah—suatu saat akan kuambil buku itu darimu." Sosok itupun pergi meninggalkan Tetsu dan Nobunaga.

"Selamat... aku selamat..." Ia bergumam sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri—meski sangat sakit namun ia masih bisa berjalan. Ia pun menatap punggung tangannya—dan melihat tanda merah berbentuk lambang keluarga Oda terdapat ditangannya.

"Seriusan ni... benar-benar... _Seihai... sensou._ " Ia merasa kepalanya berat lalu semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

Fate:Realife Seihai!

Fate Series © Type-moon

Fate:Realife Seihai! © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy, Action, Friendship.

Rate: T

World AU

Prolog: The Holy Grail is Begin!

Tetsu membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia melihat pakaiannya, masih seragamnya yang kotor dan ia masih bisa merasakan kaki kirinya yang sakit karena terkilir.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Gumamnya namun sedetik berikutnya teriakan super kencang yang keluar dari mulut Tetsu melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di dadanya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tetsu hanya bisa mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan akibat kaget tadi lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang—kau adalah _servantku?_ Kau benar-benar... aku benar-benar mengikuti _Seihai... Seihai Sensou._ " Gadis itu menghela napas lalu menunjuk punggung tangan kanan Tetsu.

"Apa itu belum cukup untuk menjadikan bukti, kau adalah master dan sekarang kau menjadi peserta dari _seihai sensou_." Tetsu mengambil sebuah bantal lalu membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Hah... jangan bercanda— _maa_ karena aku berhasil memanggilmu mungkin aku bisa selamat dari serangan penyihir menyebalkan dan _servant_ penyihirnya. Sedangkan aku bahkan bukan penyihir." Protes Tetsu. Ia lalu menatap gadis itu— _Archer Class Servant,_ Oda Nobunaga.

"Namun bukannya kau seharusnya laki-laki?" Nobunaga memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Tetsu lagi.

"M-manaku tahu... ya kau memang benar. Aku ini seharusnya laki-laki. Namun yang mendapat tubuh wanita bukan hanya aku..." Tetsu menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan.

"Kalau tak salah dari _Saber Class_ yang ter- _genderbend_ adalah Okita Souji, King Arthur, Nero dan mungkin dari _Class_ lain juga ada." Gumamnya menambahkan ia lalu menatap tubuh gadis itu yang kini sudah kembali terbalut dengan pakaiannya semula.

" _Nee_ Nobu _cchi_." Ia menatap Nobunaga yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Nobu _cchi_?"

"Iya... mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Nobu _cchi!_ " Seru Tetsu—sementara Nobunaga hanya bisa sweatdrop, ia memikirkan betapa anehnya panggilan itu—namun dia tak protes apapun tentang namanya, entah kenapa ia bisa menebak kalau anak itu tak akan berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau memikirkan untuk besok, bisa saja ia akan melakukan penyerangan di sekolah." Tetsu menatap Nobunaga lalu menutup matanya pelan.

"Aku malas, akan aku pikirkan setelah aku makan malam..." ia lalu bangun dari tidurnya, bermaksud untuk membuat makan malam, simple saja—hanya ramen instan di tambah telor rebus tadi pagi.

"Selamat makan!" ia memakan makanannya dengan lahap sebelum pada akhirnya makanan tersebut ludes tak bersisa. Ia lalu memasukkan _cup_ _ramen_ yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah lalu bersiap-siap untuk belajar—melupakan atau mungkin tak mau memikirkan tentang perkataan Nobunaga tadi, namun hal itu malah membuatnya **sangat kepikiran** _ **.**_ Akhirnya iapun menutup bukunya dan berkata pada Nobunaga.

"Nobu _cchi!_ Ayo kita pikirkan strategi!"

Fate:Realife Seihai!

Tetsu memasuki kelas dengan biasa-biasa saja, tak memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh Nobunaga—lebih tepatnya.

"Nobu _cchi!_ Kenapa kau malah ikut ke sekolah?!"

Lebih tepatnya ia tak menyadarinya.

"Kalau tiba-tiba ia datang menyerang dan aku tak ada di dekatmu, kau bisa mati." Jawab gadis itu, semua hanya menatap bingung Tetsu dan Nobunaga.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu Nobu _cchi_." Katanya, iapun masuk ke dalam kelas dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja, setelah itu ia melepas jaket pinknya lalu duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang guru datang dan memulai pelajaran.

"Apa benar ia akan datang menyerang?" gumam Tetsu, tak ada yang datang menyerang. Tak perlu lama untuk menunggu hal itu terjadi, sekolah di kagetkan oleh kebakaran di lobby depan. Pengumuman untuk evakuasipun berdengung kencang. Para siswa panik dan berhamburan keluar kelas, sementara para guru berusaha untuk menenangkan siswa—namun Tetsu malam dengan entengnya keluar melalui jendela kelas. Lalu berjalan dengan Nobunaga di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Tetsuragi Kuroko—akan kubuat kau menyesal." Ujar sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Riko, mendengar itu Tetsu hanya menyeringai.

"Tanegashima Riko... kau apa yang kau lakukan pada sekolahku... Nobu _cchi_! Ayo kita beri pelajaran pada penyihir satu ini!" Ujarnya, merekapun bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan pertama mereka sebagai _Master_ dan _Servant._

 _TBC_

Salam kenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll... namaku Tetsuragi! Kuroko Tetsuragi, ini FF pertamaku di Fandom Fate, tapi ini FF ke 71 kalau dihitung total semua Ffku, maaf kalau aku men-upload sampah kemari.

Open Request juga lo! Buat yang mau nyumbang OC satu chapter satu OC yang dapat menjawab pertanyaanku, penjawab pertamalah yang Ocnya akan dimunculkan di chapter berikutnya.

Format:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Servant:

-Class: (Sesuai yang ada di series)

-Heroic Spirit: (Canon di series atau buat sendiri)

Sample:

Name: Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Gender: Female

Age: 18 years old

Servant:

-Class: (Demon) Archer

-Heroic Spirit: Oda Nobunaga.

(tapi kalau bisa ditambah personality biar tak OOC)

Pertanyaan di prolog adalah...

Berhubungan dengan Oda Nobunaga, apakah Nobunaga berhasil menguasai Jepang? Berikan alasannya *wink* #kenapajadisejarah

Ciaooo


End file.
